


One Last Goodbye

by dnvrs



Series: Valkarol [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :(, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, I hate myself, Why Did I Write This?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnvrs/pseuds/dnvrs
Summary: -sOmE SPoiLers-What if Thanos had killed Carol with that one punch?What if Brunnhilde stabbed Thanos to death?





	One Last Goodbye

Carol heard the pegasus land behind her, along with, "This is fucking crazy." From Valkyrie.

Carol held back a smile as she heard that, as the other women came around her.

"She's not alone."

And with that, they charged.

Thanos had to take on Carol, and Valkyrie, also known as Brunnhilde, kept glancing over at them.

Carol sent multiple photon blasts to Thanos, her face full of anger. She was angry that this man thought he could devastate everyone again.

She eventually got a hold of the gauntlet, and they pretty much wrestled for it. Carol let out many frustrated noises, while Thanos stayed mostly silent.

"Carol, do you need me to come down?" Brunnhilde asked through the coms, and Carol responded with, "Make sure none of his goons get over here."

With that, Brunnhilde nodded even though Carol couldn't see, and thought she had turned the mic off before mumbling, "Love you.."

Carol let out a painful sounding noise before saying, "I love you too, Brunn!" Before turning the mic off and keeping the fight up.

Not saying she could do this all day..

But she could do this all day.

Up in the air, Brunnhilde kept slicing aliens in half, along with decapitating a few.

She looked back at Carol, a little bit of fear in her eyes.

She can't lose Carol.

Not now. Not here.

Thanos managed to get Carol down on one knee, but she still held onto the gauntlet.

"You can't defeat me, 'Marvel'," Thanos snapped (no pun intended but pun intended) at her, which she responded, with a smirk, "'Marvel'? That's a new one. I guess I am marvelous."

Thanos clenched his fist, "Not anymore." He said with a wicked grin, before punching Carol with extreme force, making her go flying back into a mountain type of thing.

"Carol!" Brunnhilde yelled as she decapitated another alien. She dismounted her pegasus, extreme fear evident in her eyes.

_'Oh gods.. Please let her be okay..'_

__Brunnhilde kept repeating that in her mind, as she ran towards Thanos, who was busy fighting Tony.

Brunnhilde raised her sword, running at Thanos.

And she forced it through his torso. "That's for hurting her!" Brunnhilde yelled, pulling the sword out, only to stab Thanos again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And many more times.

When she finally stopped, her sword was covered in purple blood. 

She dropped her sword before running towards Carol, who had dark, crimson red blood coming from multiple places on her face and many more cuts and scrapes.

"Carol? Carol, please, come on!" Brunnhilde said with a tear escaping her right eye, rolling down her cheek.

Carol didn't respond, just weakly and gently ran her hand up Brunnhilde's bicep, as he arms were wrapped around Carol, keeping her up.

"I'm... So... Sorry.." Carol murmured as her hand fell, her eyelids coming closer to closing.

"Car.. You have nothing to be sorry about.." Brunnhilde said as more tears threatened to come pouring out.

"I.." Carol took a deep breath, which made her wince, "L.. Love.. You..."

Brunnhilde gently laid Carol down on the dusty ground, placing her hands on her cheeks, Carol's arms making a 'T' shape.

"I.. I love you too.." Brunnhilde said, her voice cracking slightly.

Brunnhilde watched Carol's eyes come closer to a close before pressing her lips to her's.

She felt Carol weakly kiss back, before she felt Carol's chest stop rising and falling.

Brunnhilde pulled away from that kiss, looking at Carol's face, her eyes now closed.

Brunnhilde let her head fall on Carol's chest, no longer caring what happened around them.

Carol was gone.

And that was her last goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for this


End file.
